Skeleton (Yoshfico123 Remake)
Original Page Hi. My name is bones. I'm a skeleton. One day, I was killed for the last time. Burning in the day, being killed by others and only being able to scavenge during the night. When I can barely see, and only rely on my bow, my only defense, to fire aimlessly. Hoping to hit a target. I decided that I wanted to end this suffering and aimless shooting. I waited for night, my only hope of getting to the Mojang office in time. There was no way I could survive running in the day. I fired aimlessly. relying on luck to survive and get to the Mojang office. After a while, adjusting my eyes and hitting myself to make sure it wasn't a dream, it was right in front of me. The Mojang office. I knocked, hoping to get an answer from someone. Someone answered, and it was Markus, the lead developer of Minecraft. I asked him to make not only skeletons but Zombies and other hostile mobs not burn. He ended up calling me crazy and said, "It's natural for mobs to burn. I made you that way! Appreciate it!" I then gave him 25 dead bushes and 10 ink sacs. He said, "OMG YES!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" Notch ran inside and seemed to have done a bit of coding. I ran back, Yet again aimlessly shooting. I stumbled. And after 10 minutes, or what seemed to be half an hour, I finally made it back to my cave. I found my bed shortly after and went to sleep. I woke up in the dazzling light of day. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I found myself in the brim hours of daylight, outside my cave. I stood up after a minute to figure out where I was. Then it hit me, I''' wasn't Burning.''' Players didn't seem to attack me, and I didn't worry about aimlessly shooting and stumbling in the darkest hours of nighttime. I was happy. When I thought nothing could ruin this day, Lightning popped up in the plains. I stopped in my tracks. I heard a yell, "No, No, NO!!! NOTCH!" I completely forgot about Herobrine's mob farm. I saw Herobrine rush to the Mojang office. I followed. Herobrine knocked and Markus came out again. A chat started. It went something like this: Notch!!! What? You made a mistake!! What? My mob farm isn't working! The mobs aren't burning! What is this "Enemyless Update?" Well... I got paid a few dead bushes and a couple of ink sacs to do it. Look, I'll pay you 200 ink sacs to fix it. Fix what? LOOK, YOU MADE MOBS NOT BURN! MY MOB FARMS ARE USELESS NOW BECAUSE OF THIS MISTAKE! It wasn't a mistake! I got paid to do it! Fine! I'll pay you 201 ink sacs if you remove this update! YES!!! WHY DON'T YOU SAY THESE THINGS EARLIER!!! Notch ran inside, and a few hours later, I started to burn. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Category:Trollpasta Category:Herobrine Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Remakes Category:Moderate Length Pastas